1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to seals for wellhead equipment, and in particular to a seal that has a metal carrier that carries elastomers for sealing between a casing hanger and a wellhead housing and which expands radially.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common well completion system employs a casing hanger which lands in a wellhead housing. The casing hanger has an exterior wall spaced inward from a cylindrical wall of the wellhead housing. The casing hanger is located at the upper end of the string of casing. After the casing has been cemented, a casing hanger seal locates in the annulus between the casing hanger and the wellhead housing.
There are many varieties of casing hanger seals. Some employ elastomeric seals. Others employ metal-to-metal seals. Others utilize a combination of both. While many of these seals are workable, a need exists for a low cost seal that requires a relatively low amount of torque to energize.